His New Family
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: AU. When Naruto saves a young Yamanaka Ino at a young age, people begin to bond to him. New Friends, New Family, New Enemies. In all that, Naruto finally discoves what he truly wishes to have. A Family. Revision To Story of A Previous Title.


His New Family

A/n: Hello all who are reading this. I started this fanfiction almost six months ago and after a first un-successful attempt at this story, I decided to try again.

Unlike last time, I will not have pairing voting, I will however take suggestions as to what pairing you people want. It is opinion on my part, but I want to hear from readers what they think would go best with this particular story.

Well then, I hope that you enjoy my new version of His New Family and I wish you all a good read. Until then, Ja Ne!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, GO, or Ramen. I wish that I owned Ramen though.

Normal Speech

_Flashback/Thought/Jutsu Name_

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura Thoughts**

* * *

A snore echoed in Classroom Twenty Five. Iruka's lecture had been going on for over an hour and the young shinobi in training were getting restless. One in particular was muttering under his breath, and his partner sitting at the two-seat desk, was giggling to herself. Yamanaka Ino looked over at Naruto and rolled her eyes at his antics.

Ino had been Narutos friend for about half a year now, and she suddenly remembered why she had befriended him in the first place.

_Ino sat on a park bench (six months ago) and chatted with her friend Haruno Sakura, aka Forehead Girl. They had just been working with Iruka-sensei on getting help with shuriken and kunai throwing. _

_Ino looked at her watch, jumped off the bench, and ran off shouting at Sakura as she went. "Sorry Sakura, I've gotta get home and help Mom with the shop. See you later!" Ino didn't hear what Sakura said after her but jumped when a cart rolled in front of her; obstructing the path, she had set to get to the flower shop. _

_She turned a corner and found herself in an alley, confined with a wall and dumpsters, stinking of week old trash. 'How did I wind up here?' Ino thought as she turned around to go back. _

"_Hey, it's a pretty little girl!" A man stood before her, reeking of raw spirits and cigarette smoke. She stepped back as he began to walk towards her, pulling something off his belt. Ino gasped as she saw a long, curved knife gripped in his hand. _

_She ran towards him and tried to jump over him; but his efforts were futile as he grabber her by her hair and turned her around. He screamed as she punched him in the groin and tried to get out of his grip. "You little Bitch! I'm gonna have some fun with you and then…" He never finished his sentence as a liquor bottle hit him in the back of the head. _

_She gasped as he dropped the knife and fell to the ground next to her. A small, blonde haired boy stood gripping the said bottle and glaring at the drunken man. _

_The boy kicked the guy, swore under his breath, and went over to Ino. "You okay?" The boy asked as he helped her up off the ground and threw the bottle over their heads, into an open trash can. _

"_Yeah, thanks. I'm Yamanaka Ino, and you are?" She asked as she began to dust herself off._

"_The name is Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!" The boy grinned and jumped into the air as he spoke the last sentence. _

"_It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Thanks for helping me." Ino smiled at the male blonde and held out her hand. Naruto took Ino's hand slowly and shook it. She nodded at him and was about to say goodbye when something prompted her to do something else for him. "Hey, Naruto-kun? Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Ino asked as he was starting to leave. _

_He froze and turned around to face her. His face was a mixture of emotions, the biggest of which was confusion and uncertainty. Naruto thought for a moment and looked down at the ground before looking back at her. "Sure Ino-chan, I'll go with you…" He sounded unsure when he said this but she just smiled and grabbed his hand._

"_Come on Naruto! My mom's making Oden and Rice Kabobs!" Ino spoke as she began to pull him out of the alleyway and into the city. Narutos eyes lit up at the prospect of Oden and he soon began to run with her, laughing because they were both happy to be friends._

Ino smiled as she remembered the dinner that they'd had with Choji, and Shikamarus families. The adults had been a little unsure about Naruto at first, but after finding out that Naruto had saved Ino from a drunken lout, Inouichi had gratefully accepted Naruto into his home.

She, Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto had then begun to hang out. With each person befriending Naruto in their own unique way. Shikamaru had taught Naruto to play shogi and Go, albeit Naruto had no talent with the games whatsoever. Choji went with Naruto to Ichiraku's and the two could regularly be found doing strength training in the training area closest to the academy. Ino had Naruto over at her place for dinner at least twice a week so he would 'eat nutritional foods, instead of just ramen'.

Ino remembered when the group became larger with the addition of Hinata, Kiba and Shino who also helped Naruto when they could. Shino helped Naruto learn about natural remedies and herbs that could be used in the field for a multitude of things. Hinata taught Naruto to cook even though it was tough for him to get ingredients due to his lack of money. Kiba helped Naruto with his tracking skills and Naruto taught Kiba about stealth, which surprised the small group of friends.

What Naruto didn't know was that each one of his friends gave him a little money every month to make things easier for him. The amount that the Sandaime gave him was enough to get the barest necessities of life, and all of his friends thought that he should be able to afford more than just ramen for food. They would coincidentally lose in a game of poker, or they would remember some kind of money he had lent them and would pay it back double.

Ino looked at Naruto again and smiled. Even though they were only ten, Naruto was good boyfriend material. He was kind, funny, compassionate, and charitable. '_He's not as cute as Sasuke-kun._' Ino thought as Iruka finally noticed Naruto not paying attention. Iruka began to cough loudly at the young shinobi and when that didn't work, he threw an eraser at Narutos head.

"Huh? What's up Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his eyes to be more awake. Iruka glared at him and crossed his arms.

"You can't keep falling asleep in class Naruto, now get down here everyone! We're going to review _Henge no Jutsu_ (Illusion Technique), thanks to Naruto over there." Iruka scowled as the class began to groan. He snapped his fingers as they began to file down. "Come on, move faster!"

The class slowly began to perform the jutsu and by the time it got to Ino, she was scowling at Naruto. She knew that he had something planned and was not going to be good. She muttered the name of the jutsu and turned into an exact copy of Iruka, who nodded his approval and asked her to return to her seat.

When Naruto's turn finally came, he was grinning like an absolute moron and trying to stop himself from laughing. Shikamaru murmured his catch phrase and Ino nodded in irritated agreement. Naruto usually ended up getting in trouble and most of the time he ended up staying after class; for a couple of hours.

Naruto formed the katta and cried out the name. "_Henge no Jutsu!_" Smoke appeared around him and everyone waited expectantly as Iruka peered into the mist. Everyone gawked as Naruto turned into a completely naked woman, with smoke covering her privates.

Iruka's right eye twitched for a moment before he was sent flying from a massive nosebleed. Naruto undid the transformation and laughed as everyone else in the class cracked up from his antics. Narutos friends all sweat dropped at his hentai technique and watched as Iruka got up and began berating Naruto.

Narutos punishment ended up being that he would stay after class and wash all the chalkboards in the building by himself. Ino sighed as Naruto came back up through the rows and sat next to her. He gave her one of his patented foxy grins and she gave him a look that screamed '_We'll talk about this later_'.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he made his way through the streets of Konoha; Iruka had been a total hard ass when he had been finished with the boards. He had told Naruto that he could accomplish so much more than just hentai Jutsus, if he would only push himself a little more.

Naruto had told him that he would, but that making hentai jutsu was much more fun than trying to make normal ones. He ran as fast as he could in front of a group of people as to avoid being stepped on by pedestrians.

He found the flower shop and ran over to the building next to it, seeing Ino wave at him from the balcony. "Ino-chan, I'll be up there in a second!" He ran over the door and entered, waving at Ino's mom, Tsuri as he ran over to the kitchen. "Thanks Tsuri-san!" Naruto grinned as she beamed at him and gave him a small hug.

"How was the Academy today Naruto?" She asked while she messed with his hair. She enjoyed mothering over the ten-year-old Jinchuuriki now that he had been coming over to dinner at their house almost every week for six months now.

"It was great! We practiced _Henge_ today and I made Iruka-sensei fall over with a nose bleed!" He grinned at the woman who promptly clicked her tongue at him.

"Naruto! What did Inouichi and I tell you about using that hentai jutsu on people!" She scowled at him as he laughed nervously. He put his arms behind his head and kept leaning on one foot or the other.

"Sorry Tsuri-san, I just thought that it would be funny!" Naruto grinned at her as Inouichi scooped him up from behind and gave him a hug.

"Hey gaki, how ya been?" Inouichi asked the small boy. Naruto treated all of his friends parents (except for the Hyuugas) like they were his own family and they did like wise.

"Good Inouichi-san! Guess what? I got Iruka-sensei with _Oiroke no Jutsu_!" Naruto gave Inouichi a foxy grin and Inouichi grinned back with just as much mischief.

"Okay you two, dinners on the table and I want everyone to eat some before we go to the matinee that's playing later tonight." Tsuri smiled at the two men, went over to the staircase, and called Ino down.

As they all sat down to enjoy a good meal, a shadowy figure watched them from the rooftops with a smile on his face while a tall, silver haired man stood next to him. "So, Kakashi-sempai, I think that this would be a good time to tell the Sandaime of my observations." The man looked over at Kakashi and grinned. The silver haired man nodded absently.

Kakashi took out his black flip phone and dialed the Yamanaka's number. Inouichi got up from the table and picked up the ringing phone. "Yes, this is the Yamanaka residence." He nodded absently before his eyes widened in shock. "Of course, we'll come over after dinner. It'll be at least another hour. Tell, him that we'll bring him some of Tsuri's rice kabobs. Thank you." He put the phone back on the counter, turned to Naruto, and bit his lower lip.

"Naruto, after dinner I want you to come with me to Hokage Tower, Sandaime-sama wants to tell you something." Naruto looked at Inouichi curiously.

"What does Oji-san want with me?" Naruto asked as he kept eating his Oden. Inouichi sighed and shook his head when Ino and Tsuri looked at him curiously.

"I can't say Naruto, Hokage-sama didn't want me to tell you. He said it would be a surprise." Inouichi sighed when Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Oh well, gomen Tsuri-san, I guess I'll come with you guys to the movies on Thursday instead." Naruto smiled at Tsuri and she nodded.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, everything will be alright and I'm sure that you'll be back here before the movie starts." Tsuri smiled at Naruto and looked at Inouichi concernedly.

Inouichi sighed to himself '_This is gonna be a lot of stuff for Naruto to take in_.' He thought as Naruto began to tell Ino a joke while she laughed alongside him. '_This is Naruto we're talking about; if he can deal with the Kyuubi then he can deal with what the Sandaime's going to tell him_.'

* * *

**Alright all, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope that you review.**

**I want to say that for pairing suggestions, no yaoi please! I do not have anything against yaoi; it's just that I don't really want to write anything with yaoi in it.**

**I'll be glad to see any pairing suggestions that you people might have. **

**Any questions can either be PM'd to me or you can review with them.**

**Sincerely yours, Isran Darkstrider **


End file.
